Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 5th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from December 5th, 35 LC. Record Vanidicus Alexander: 'Minister Brisby, would you like t'start us off? 'Hellissa Brisby: '''Okie dokie. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Thank ye, kindly. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Okay so, this last week, we had some super fun things that happend. One of them was the Alchemy presentation! That was great! Everyone liked that! For those that went. Everyone else that didn't go, you are a terrible member. So then there was a fancy war presentation, which also went well, even if people also didn't go to that, aside from like, a handful of very nice people. Either way, it just seems like most people aren't interested in anything that isn't academics. So go academics for being interesting, I guess. So anyway. Uhm. Let's see. Oh right. So a few things happened. Firstly, Elorae was made the captain of the de- oh no wrong notes. She was made deputy of the foreigners or something. Then you've got Doctor Price, who is now Health and Medicine director. If you've got a broken something, you should see him. He's also hiring. Then you've got Curator Drossy who is now Harrison Jones for Dalaran. Many adventures await us, and I'm only too excited to go on them. Though I expect that we'll be visiting the doctor after some. There's you know, traps in dungeons. Rocks fall, people die sort of thing. 'Vanidicus Alexander: '''Lets avoid that last bit. 'Victor Price: '''..yes, let's. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Alright, so that's enough of that boring stuff. Does anyone have anything to say? Raise your staff, hand, nose, something. Yes, Doctor Price! '''Victor Price: '''As most of you know, I am Dr. Victor Price. While I do intend to continue to help the Ministry of Justice by profiling particularly troublesome criminals, it isn't something that takes much of my time- and so, I have dedicated myself to leading the much neglected Department of Health and Medicine, as Lady Brisby has said. I will be holding a small informative event on Monday evening to outline the department and its responsibilities. If you have any interest in joining Health and Medicine's team, you may address me then. I hope to see you all there. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Does anyone have questions for Doctor Price? Mage Commander, go. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''How will this affect current integrated health care systems under the ministry of war? Should I be expectin' to transfer control of field hospitals to yer direction? Or will ye be soley handlin' th'civilian side of things? '''Victor Price: '''Absolutely not, though I will want to speak with you about perhaps some joint efforts. Afterall, the battlemagi do come home with injuries, as well. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Of course, doctor. Thank you. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Miss Grant, you can go. '''Delca Grant: '''What sort of personnel would you like in the department? Those who know physiology-based medicine, or healing of magical means? Alchemical? An assortment? '''Victor Price: '''Any and all legal types, really, for both physical and mental ailments. I am not even looking for entirely full-time doctors. If you've a specialty of a certain sort of healing, by all means, do speak to me. I will have more information by Monday. '''Delca Grant: '''And... would being part of this department increase one's monthly stipend? '''Victor Price: '''Yes. You have a question? '''Neydtia: '''I can make bandages. Is that helpful? Sorry I don't know more, but I do like stipend increases. '''Victor Price: '''Perhaps you should speak to me about supplies. I would gladly pay out of my own pocket for such things. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Is that all the questions for the good doctor? Okay great, because we are moving on. Anyone else have anything they want to bring to the circle of listening? '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''Nothing that the circle wants to hear. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''No, we totally want to hear it. '''Delca Grant: '''Truly, miss, we are starved for conversation. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Okay then, whatever, moving on. So, this is the last Senate Session of the year. So pay attention. '''Delca Grant: '''It... it is? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Next week. Not t'night. 'Hellissa Brisby: '''Oh did we get another? 'Damon Halliwell: '''The memo said next week '''Niklaren Rosewood: The penultimate session, perhaps. Hellissa Brisby: '''Well it wasn't there earlier. Regardless, the Senate is turning THREE soon. Damon, tell us what it means to be a three year old Senate. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Well it’s a whole big deal...now we can ride a small bike. With training wheels of course. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Horrah! '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''I am so proud of us. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''The reformation of the Parliament of Violet Shadow. I can guarantee this will go no further than 'no'. That's what I was going to say. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Damon has delivered us to this place through his hard work, then drank himself stupid like the rest of us, and now we are lead by those with slightly more brain cells, but not many more. Now Lenningsway will talk about Shadow-stuff. '''Damon Halliwell: '''I am sure the new leadership has something amazing planed. Wait hold on.. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Okay. '''Damon Halliwell: '''One more thing, every year we do a Senate picture. Be there or I will hunt you all down and kill you myself. '''Neydtia: '''Is picture day on the calendar? '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I'm not sure I even want to waste the breath. It's going to fall out of the sky. '''Neydtia: '''Is picture day on the calendar? '''Delca Grant: '''Parliament of Violet Shadow, you were saying? That is being reformed, yes? '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I was looking to have it reformed, yes. Note the word 'reform'. I want nothing to do with the Wagon Wreck that was... whatever before. '''Niklaren Rosewood: What do you intend it to be? May Jacobson: Will it not become corrupt and with hold information from the rest of the Senate? Rosalyn Lenningsway: 'The legal use and observation of magics most foul. '''Delca Grant: ''Magics most foul.' I do love that phrase. 'Victor Price: '..perhaps this is a thing best brought to Speaker Emerson directly. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''And I cannot imagine any information being withheld, if everyone has transparent access to discoveries. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''This is her spot of the Senate floor, let her talk about her ideas. '''Delca Grant: '''Mm. I am of a mind with Doctor Price. Though I am pleased that you brought this to our attention, madame. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''If you can't follow decorum and raise your hands, you don't get to speak. This is Lennginsway's moment. Senator Lenningsway, if you are taking questions, please call on people. If not, we'll move on. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''Oh- sorry... I was going through my notes. Who has questions? Go ahead. '''May Jacobson: By transparent, do you mean anyone practicing anything "naughty" will be exposed for everyone to see? Or do you plan for only the higher-ups to know what a paticular darkcaster does in their "fun" time? Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I plan for those of sufficient authority- and the Ministry of War- to receive full documentary of what has surfaced from testing. I also planned for someone to be in attendance of those registered with the Parliament, so as to provide punctual knowledge of the law, and note when such magics are used. The Handler that will be with the registered on the field will report directly to those of sufficient authority, as well as the Ministry of War. Mhm? Oh, please, continue your question. Then I'll get onto hers. '''May Jacobson: '''Do you encourage only those who are knowledgeable and/or practice the darker arts to join this re-born Parliament? Or can anyone act as a kind of "designated mage?" 'Hellissa Brisby: '''Remember this is only a theory, not something that exists as of now, as you ask your questions. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''There will be no education to those without th'knowledge already. '''May Jacobson: '-if non-naughty mages join, I mean. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''This is Dalaran, not some coven. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I encourage those that are knowledgeable to no longer sit in covens tucked away in shadows. To anyone else that has any interest- it will come with grave warning, and will be discouraged. If... they persist, I feel no point in turning them away. But this is not something taken lightly. It's dangerous work. Much more than controlling a fireball. '''May Jacobson: '''So it'll be a "Warlocks Only Club?" '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''It is the observation and practice of magic 'most foul'. I can't imagine anyone that doesn't study this to actually take part in it. for Handlers, which needn't use such magic. They are there for the purpose of pausing malignant intent, taking action in the event of possession, and serve as in-betweens of the Parliament and the Ministry. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''For time purposes, let's answer Miss Grant's question, so we can move on. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''Yes. Please continue. This only a theory. It's not under Dalaran law. I'll have a full posting of it available within the bottom floor of the Tower. So... your question? '''Delca Grant: '''You answered my question with the mention of Handlers. I was going to inquire about the willingness for regular Department of Justice... check-ups. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''Please. It is most welcome. '''Delca Grant: That is all. Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I want Handlers to have punctual understanding of the law. Mage-Commander. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''And what authority to dispense punishment will the handlers have? What will th'limits of dark magic usage be? What will th'threshold of punishment or worse be? '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''As per regular Law Enforcement. Such magics, such as Chaos Bolts, Curses and Shadow Sorcery may be common-place on a battlefield. Something as extreme as calling upon Demons of extreme lethal capabilities, such as Infernals, Doomguards, or- gods forbid a dread lord- Will require /dire/ situations, and must be at the permission of their Handler. '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Perhaps ye should reconsider these limits. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''I'm more than happy to change it. It is, after all, all on paper. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Alright, that's enough of that! You've been introduced to the new idea, and I'm sure we'll see more about it soon! '''Remember to sign up for the gift exchange, before it is too late. Alright, that's all then. Have a good night everyone, see you next week. For Dalaran and all. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents